menunggu
by Schwarzen Flugen
Summary: menunggu selama lima tahun tidak apa-apa yang penting aku bersamamu. fict pertama mohon ripyu :)


haloooo minnnaaa salam kenal... karena saya newbie di ffn jadi mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai semua. *nunduk hormat* ini fict pertama saya tolong review supaya saya semangat buat fict-fict lain. oke langsung aja yach, cekidot! *kecup*

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo, gaje, alay, sakura lover jgn msk, dll

.

.

Hyuga Hinata, siswa kelas tiga KHS yg terkenal akan kecantikannya yang menyukai anggota BEM yang juga merupakan siswa di KHS. Iris mutiara berbinar cerah saat dua pangeran itu lewat dan menimbulkan kebisingan disiang hari (istirahat). Wajahnya hanya memerah tanpa melakukan apapun, menjerit memuja seperti siswi yang lainnya.

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuatnya terlonjak dan menoleh.

"Lee-kun ya?"

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam bulat tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita makan siang. Neji sudah di kantin!"ajak Lee.

Hinta menepuk jidatya karena melupakan sesuatu. Ya. Ia sudah berjanji akan makan bersama Neji dan Lee. "Ayo,"

Hinata jalan berbarengan Lee ke kantin. Lee terus bercerita tentang olimpiade yang akan ia ikuti di bidang olahraga. Hinata mendengarkannya dan sesekali menjawabnya dengan kekehan.

.

.

.

.

''A... aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun."

Hinata meremas jari jemarinya gugup. Akhirnya ia berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada pemuda yang di sukainya.

Sasuke di depannya mengeryitkan alisnya melihat pengakuan dari sepupu Neji itu. (sasuke gk kenal ya). Sudah sekian kalinya untuk hari ini ia menghadapi orang-orang seperti ini. Ia hanya menatap gadis dengan rambut panjang itu dalam diam dan hal itu membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"A...ano b... bgaimana S... sasuke-kun?"tanya Hinata yang ingin meminta jawaban.

"Tidak."

Iris mutiara Hinata membulat dengan air yang mulai menggenang. "B... benarkah? Tapi kenapa?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Karena aku tidak kenal kau."

"Teme, Sakura-chan mencarimu." teriakan seseorang yang berlari kencang membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan alis mengeryit.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto terengah-engah dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat gadis yang sepertinya di tolak lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Ditolak ya? Teme itu sudah punya pacar." jelas Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memukul kepala pirang itu.

"Perempuan gila itu bukan pacarku." dengus Sasuke pergi di susul Naruto yang masih berteriak-teriak kencang.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan akan menembak Aoda!"

.

.

.

Hinata menatap kedua punggung pemuda itu dengan mata berair. "A...aku tidak mendapatkannya."

Sret

Sebuah jaket menutupi kepalanya dan ia sangat tau wangi siapa pemiliknya. "L...Lee-kun."

"Ahaha... Maaf aku tadi hanya kebetulan lewat dan meli -"

Perkataan Lee terhenti karena Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Hinata."

Hinata mencengkram kemeja Lee dan ia menangis di bawah jaket yang menutupinya. "Aku tidak mendapatkan balasan."

Lee menepuk kepala Hinata lembut. "Apa jika seseorang yang menyukaimu kau akan menerimanya?"

"T... tidak mungkin."

"Karena itulah lebih baik aku menyimpannya sendiri."

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Lee bingung."m-maksud mu?"

"Jika aku mencintaimu apa kau akan melihatku?"

Pernyataan Lee membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya. Tidak mungkin bukan? Bukan kah Lee menyukai Sakura?

"K-kau bercanda?"

"Tidak aku tidak bercanda, sejak smp aku menyukaimu Hinata."

"B-bukan kah kau menyukai -"

"Siapa? Sakura" tanya Lee dan Hinata mengangguk menjawabnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai si dada rata Hinata karena sejak dulu aku hanya menyukaimu."

'T...tapi,."

"Tidak apa. Aku tau kau pasti menolak jadi terima kasih sudah mau mendengar pernyataanku."ucap Lee tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hinata kemudian berbalik pergi namun Hinata menahannya.

"Untuk sekarang mungkin belum bisa dan apa kau mau menungguku..." pegangan Hinata semakin menguat dan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "...untuk menerimamu." ujarnya menambahkan.

Lee melihat Hinata dengan seksama. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau itu sahabatku jadi... Aku harus mencoba menerima semua itu bukan perasaan sahabat melainkan -"

"Hmm.. Aku akan menunggu itu kalau begitu."

Hinata tersenyum. "Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Lima tahun menunggu tidak masalah bukan? Dan ayo kita pulang!" Lee mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut Hinata dengan senyum cerah.

Setidaknya sahabatnya terus ada saat ia senang dan sedih dan ia pun menyadari jika sosok Lee selama ini selalu menemaninya dan bodohnya ia malah melihat ke seberang yang tidak nampak di matanya.

Mulai detik ini ia kan berusaha dan belajar untuk menerimanya... Sahabatnya dan entah apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya

Tamaaat!

Gimana fict pertama saya senpai? Repyu biar saya semangat. Oh yach! Menurut saya hinata cocok sama siapa saja dari pada si 'itu' cih , saya d sini mau jadi fict ahli hinata. Jadi saya mw bikin fict hinata sama smua cowo konoha dan klimaksnya tadaaaa (kasih bocoran) naruhina dan sasuhina *kedip-kedip* yosh smpai jumpa di fict saya slanjut nya *meluk*.


End file.
